The Spell
by TrappedInACage
Summary: Kagome has a nightmare, andInuYasha tries to wake her up. WhenKagome accidedntly puts a spell on InuYasha, he starts to change. What did the spell do? read to find out. submit guesses in reveiws!
1. The dream

Hello peoples

This is my third fanfic. So I hope you like it. Now, I would like to present-

The first chapter of The Spell.

Disclaimer: I own an InuYasha plushy, a InuYasha shirt, and Kagome Plushy, The InuYasha Movie 2, and some InuYasha Trading card game cards……but sadley, I don't own InuYasha or the characters…..im sad.

Chapter 1

The Spell

"_Where am I?" said Kagome._

_She was in this room, all the walls were painted black. The was a door to her right. _

"_I guess I'm going in there." _

_Just as she touched the door knob, she fell, into a ever lasting darkness. Then she landed roughly on the ground._

"_Ow…" Kagome moaned. _

_She looked around. There was nothing but darkness. No walls or anything. Just darkness._

_Then She heard something. _

"_GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! ROUR!" it yelled._

"_What was that?" Kagome asked herself. _

_Then she heard it again. It was closer. _

"_Oh crap…I don't have my bow and arrows! How am I supposed to fight whatever that thing is?" she said softly._

_Suddenly, a huge demon appeared. It was a spider demon. (For ppl who have seen the second movie, it looks like Naraku´s true form)_

_It picked her up from one of her legs, and she started squirming and screaming._

_It was Starting to rip of her flash very slowly, with its fangs._

Back in the real world (Feudal Era)

It was night and everyone was sleeping peacefully, except for Kagome.Suddenly she screamed but didn't wake up. InuYasha immediately woke up. Sango, Shippo, and Miropku were staying with Kaede for a while, so they weren't there. InuYasha jumped down from his tree and shook Kagome. She didn't Wake up. She only screamed again.

"Kagome! Kagome, wake up!" he said while shaking her.

She only screamed again, then put her hands up to InuYasha´s chest, then let out a huge energy blast from her hands. It sent InuYasha flying into a tree.

She woke up after that, and she was covered in sweat. She looked over to see InuYasha laying on the grounds.

"Oh no." she said. "INUYASHA!" she screamed while running toward him.

"Wake up! Wake up! Oh my god, I'm so Sorry!"

InuYasha just laided there and after about 3 minutes of sobs he opened his eyes.

"Kagome…." He said.

"InuYasha!" she said then squeezed him tighter than before..

"Kagome…." He said again.

"Yes?" she said, still squeezing him.

"I cant….breathe…." he said.

She immediately let go.

"Im sorry!" she said.

"Its ok. That blast just made me unconscious for a few minutes..No big deal. Its not like any of your weak blasts could hurt me. " he said.

"Um..InuYasha? I don't think it was a blast, it was a spell."

"Ok. So what did the stupid spell do to me. "

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know!" he yelled. "You're the one who cast the rotten spell!"

"Sorry…." She said

"Feh. Whatever." He said "now, are YOU ok?"

"Im fine why?" she said.

"You were freaking screaming at the top of your lungs in your sleep! Even Sesshomaru could here you, and he's on the other side of Japan!"

"Just a bad dream"

"Whatever," he said

So, what do you think so far? Is it any good? I want harsh reviews ppl! Tell ,me wat you really think!second chappy should be here shortly, so don't worry!

Click the button and make me happy. And if you review Ill give you chocolate!


	2. Where are they?

Hi!

i am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner, i was having a little trouble with this one. SO im sorry, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 2

Kagome sighed. _This is so boring_ she thought.

Currently, Kagome was in modern time, and in school, learning about her adventures with InuYasha. The subject was history.

"Kagome. Are you listening?" Mr.Konakwa asked.

"Yes, sir." Kagome replied with a bored look on her face.

"Then tell me who was the 3rd person to join the group, after the young kitsune." Mr.Kanakwa asked.

"Fine. The monk, Miroku was the third person to join the group. His family was cursed by the evil demon Naraku, whom also made the hanyou and preistess betray eachother. The cuse is thta he has a void in his right hand, that will eventualy suck him up. The only way to break the spell is to kill the demon who gave his family this curse. The monk decided to join the group so he could kill his arch enemy. And he is a big pervert..." she said that part under her breath then said, "ANything else?"

"No, that is all." Mr.Kanakwa said turning back around to teach the lesson.

_I cant beleive InuYasha let me go back home without me having to give him a sit. Maybe hes actualy starting to realize whos boss. _Kagome chuckled.

_Flashback:_

_"InuYasha?" asked Kagome as they walked down the road._

_"What is it?" InuYasha replied._

_"Um...can I PLEASE go home today? Because there is a big test and-"_

_"Sure."_

_"Oh come on! You should rest anyway from that blast i hit you with earlier! Why not!"_

_"I said you could go, Kagome." InuYasha said._

_Kagome blinked._

_"Huh?" _

_"You heard me."_

_Kagome reached to feel his head. _

_"Nope, no fever. Are you feeling alright InuYasha?" Kagome asked concerned._

_"Yes I am! is it so unbeleivable that I would let you go home without a fight at least once?" InuYasha yelled._

_"Sorry, InuYasha. Its just, I never knew you could be this resonable! Oh, well, heres my stop! I will be back in 3 days, alright?" Kagome said running towards the well._

_"Ok, I will be sure to bring you back tommorow!" He yelled as she jumped into well._

_"THATS NOT WHAT I SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDD!" was what you heard as she disapeared back to her time._

_End Flashback._

_That was yesterday. I still can't beleive he just let me go!_ Kagome thought just as someone barged into the door.

"Can I help you? Mr. Kanakwa said.

"Where is Kagome?" a familiar _less_ gruff voice said.

Kagome looked up. What she saw made her gasp. It was InuYasha...but...but...he..._HAD HUMAN EARS! _(dundundun!)

"InuYasha?" Kagome said.

InuYasha turned to her then went right up to her and grabbed her hand. "We need to talk." was all he said as he dragged her out of the classroom.

"I will be right back!" she said right before they left the classroom.

Once they were in the hallway Kagome imediatly asked, "WHERE ARE YOUR DOG EARS!"

"OW!" InuYasha said, covering his ears, "just because my dog ears arent there doesnt mean I dont have my acute sense of hearing! And I dont no! THat is why I am here!"

"Oh, sorry. But what could I tell you?" Kagome asked.

"Um, you ARE the one who put the stupid spell on me!" he said.

"You mean I did this to you?" Kagome asked tears forming.

"Yes, you did." InuYasha said imediatly regretting it.

Kagome started crying. "WAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Whats a matter Kagome?" he asked.

"WAA! I...I...I WANT YOUR DOG EARS BACK! I WANT TO RUB UR EARS! WAAAAAAAAA!" Kagome cried.

"My ears werent so special!" InuYasha said.

"Yes they were!" Kagome said sniffeling, "They were so cute! Even Sesshomaru said they were a chick magent!"

"Sesshomaru said WHAT?" InuYasha said falling to the ground.

"Oh ya, he said even though his mysterious charm also works on the ladies, your ears are what makes everyone like you."

"Really?"

"Ya, don't tell him I told you though." Kagome said.

"Wait, why did he even tell you this anyway?" InuYasha asked.

"Oh, me and him are very good friends! After I saved Rin from a demon, he has been very nice to me. Havent you noticed he's been calling me Kagome and not tryng to kill me?"

"Oh, so your friends with my brother?"

"Ya."

"Ok..so anyway. Do you know anyway to reverse the spell?" InuYasha asked.

"Um, Kaede told me that first we need to let the spell work its magic. So, until the spell is finished I cant do anything."

"What about after?"

"Well, we see what the spell has done to you, and we mix up a potion!" Kagome said.

"Ok, thats good." InuYasha sighed a sigh of releif.  
"Ya, I should be getting back to class now. Hey its 4rth period right now, and thats almost over. Next period is lunch, so you wanna stay?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, Kagome." he said wiping a tear away from her face, "Don't worry, I will get my 'chick magnet' back soon. I am sure."

"Ok, InuYasha. See you in about 15 minutes!" Kagome said walking back to class.

"Ok." InuYasha said. _Now, what to do._ he thought.


	3. An intersting lunch

hey heres the new chappy! thanks so much for waitin, im gonna try to make this chapter long.

here is chapter 3 of the Spell.

LAST TIME

Sure, Kagome." he said wiping a tear away from her face, "Don't worry, I will get my 'chick magnet' back soon. I am sure."

"Ok, InuYasha. See you in about 15 minutes!" Kagome said walking back to class.

"Ok." InuYasha said. _Now, what to do._ he thought.

NOW

Kagome looked around as she exited her class.

_Where could he be?_ she thought.

"Kagome! Over here!" InuYasha called from behind.

When Kagome turned arounbd, she was surprised, but then that suprise turned into histerical laughter.

"What's so funny?" InuYasha asked.

He was wearing glasses, and he had a pencil behing each ear, and he was holding a LOT of books. Manely, he looked like a total nerd.

"Oh my god, InuYasha, where did you go?" Kagome asked laughing.

"Well..."

FLASHBACK

_"Ok." InuYasha said. Now, what to do. he thought._

_"HEY! KID!" yelled a boy with brown messy hair._

_"What is it?" InuYasha said, hands in pockets._

_"Come here, you are in this class right?" he said._

_"Uh, ya." InuYasha said walking towards the boy._

_InuYasha stepped into the classroom and sat down where he was told to._

_"Alright class, we are going to use this boy as a prop, you can do whatever u want to to him to make him look the excact opposite then what he is now." said the teacher. "Begin"_

_Then the students came up to him, changed his clothing, gave him glasses their books, and other things._

_"PERFECT!" the tacher said clapping her hands together when they were finished. "Now, you, go around the school and let everyone see what we have created."_

_"watever." InuYasha said walking out the door._

_END FLASHBACK_

"And that's what happened." InuYasha said.

"Ok.." Kagome said as she started to make InuYasha normal again. After five minutes, InuYasha was back in style.

"Lets go get our lunch now, kay?" Kagome said grabbing InuYasha's hand and leading him through the halls.

"Ok..." InuYasha said blushing.

Kagome and InuYasha got their lunches and went outside to sit in a tree. They both got ramen.

"Here, give me your tray." Kagome said.

InuYasha did as he was told, then picked her up and jumped into the tree. He put her near the bark, so she could lean on it.

Kagome chuckled, "This is fun. I like eating in a tree."

"Ya." InuYasha said, looking around at their surroundings.

"Wow. You can see my shrine from here!" Kagome said with a smile.

"KAGOME!" yelled Houjo from below. He cought Kagome by surprise.

"AHHH!1" Kagome yelled as she fell, well, almost fell.

"Kagome are you alright?" InuYasha said with his hand on her wrist.

When Kagome nodded, InuYasha looked below to where Houjo was standing.

"Hey you! Don't startle her like that! You almost made her fall!" he said as he pulled Kagome up.

Houjo gasped like a girl.

"Kagome are you ok?" he asked in a worried voice.

"Ya, im _perfectly _fine." Kagome said in a sacastic voice.

"That's good!" he asnswered.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha sweatdropped.

"Kagome! Why don't you come down and eat lunch with me!" he yelled.

"Uh. NO!" Kagome yelled back.

"WHY?" Houjo whined.

"Because im having lunch with InuYasha! Now can u go?" Kagome asked.

"SURE!" he yelled as he walked away thinknig, _HIM? He's no competion, besides, Kagome is already my girlfriend!_

(authors noter: YA RIGHT HOUJO! seriuosly, i hate him. if u want a houjo bashing, tell me in reveiws!)

"Seriously Kagome, I don't know what u see in him." InuYasha said shaking his head.

"WHAT! You actualy think I _like _him! For your information I like someone else!" Kagome said.

"Who?" InuYasha asked curiously.

"Well, you know him, and he is from the fuedal era."

"Oh, so you like Kouga?" InuYasha asked with a solenm look apon his face.

"NO! I only like him as a friend!" Kagome said putting her hands up in defense.

"OH, now I know you like!" InuYasha said.

"Re-realy?" Kagome stuttered.

"Yes, I do." InuYasha said looking right into Kagome's eyes.

Kagome blushed.

"I can't beleive you like Miroku! I did't know you were into the perverted type!"

Kagome got angry at that.

"What the HELL are you talking about! I like YOU! NOT HOUJO, NOT KOUGA AND DEFINATLY NOT MIROKU! NOW SIT BOY!"

Now that was a HUGE mistake. InuYasha fell, which caused the branch they were sitting in to break. Then Kagome held on to InuYasha for dear life, and when they landed, InuYasha "sitted" on Kagome. After 2 minutes, InuYasha still hadnt come off of her, so she pushed him off.

"InuYasha? Hey, are you ok?" Kagome asked, as she shook him.

He look they way Kagome first saw him, so peaceful.

_Only one way to wake him up. _Kagoem thought.

"INUYASHA! SI-" but a hand covered her mouth. She looked down to find an angry InuYasha staring at her.

"Dont you DARE." He said.

InuYasha took his hand off of her mouth and sat up straight.

"So what was it you were saying? I forgot what you said." Inuasha said scratching his head.

"You forgot?" Kagome said.

"Ya."

But inwardly he was thinkning, _Oh, my god, Kagome said she liked me! HA! I'll be able to rub it in that wolf boys face!_

End chapter

so did ya guyz like it?

plz reveiw!


	4. SCREAMING! andthe kiss?

chapter 4!

srry for not updating pplz..

InuYasha was first excited by teh fact that Kagome liked him. But only because he got to show off. But, soon, he had to think about it. Did he love her, too? Or did he still love Kikyo? Yea, Kagome did nothing but love him, take care of him, make him ramen, and save his but about a million times. And Kikyo, she tried to kill him numerous times, tried to kill Kagome, and manely assisted Naraku, when he was the one who made them betray eachother. But he still _could_ love Kikyo, right?

"Oh, god, I'm confusing myself!" InuYasha hissed, lying down on Kagomes floor. He quickley looked over to see the sleeping Kagome.

_She's so beautiful._ _EEK! WHAT AM I THINKING! But she is..._

He sighed.

_Alright, after she goes to school today, I'll tell her that I love her. Cause I do! Kikyo is a bitch, and I know hate her. Yes! NOw, to go to sleep.._

ANd he did just that. But he didnt notice, that he lovely silver hair, was slowely turning a dark brown.

_The next morning_

Kagome woke up, to be greeted with sun in her eyes. She winced, then slowely stretched. SHe looked over to her right, and what she saw made her...

**"AHHHHHHHHHH!**

Scream.

"INUYASHA!"

"WHAT!"

"YOU HAVE BROWN HAIR! NOOO! YOUR SILVER HAIR IS GONE! NO!"

"WHAT!"

"YOU HAVE BROWN HAIR!"

"I KNOW THAT!"

"THEN WHY'D YOU SAY WHAT?"

"KAGOME! WHAT HAPPENED? OH MY GOD, INUYASHA!" Souta screamed as he barged in the room.

"SHUT IT!" the two teens screamed.

"AND, KAGOME, I SAID IT BECAUSE I WAS SURPRISED DUMB ASS!"

"DON'T CURSE IN FRONT OF MY BROTHER!"

"WHY CANT I?"

"BECAUSE HE'S JUST A KID!"

"HEY IM ELEVEN!"

"SHUT IT!" the teens shouted again.

"SHOULDNT YOU BE GETTING READY FOR SCHOOL?"

"SHIT!"

"NOW WHO's CURSING!" InuYasha yelled with a smirk.

"SHUT IT!" KAgome yelled, as she pushed the boys out of her room.

-

"Stupid InuYasha, always yelling at me..." Kagome mumbled as she walked to school.

"HIGURASHI!" A familiar voice said.

Kagome groaned, then turned around with a bright smile.

"Hello, Houjo-chan!"

"How are you?" he said as he tried to hug her.

"Um, Houjo, no-" then she saw it. A red blur in the tree. She inwardley smirked. "Nevermind." She said as she hugged him.

"Oh, that little! She's just doing this to annoy me!" InuYasha hissed in the tree.

"Just wait. I'll kill that Houbo dude."

END OF DAY!

"Oh, I had such a good day! I think I can actualy FACE InuYasha and his...brown hair." She wiped away a fake tear and laughed.

"Well, It's not the end of the world!"

"KAGOME!"

She turned around, half expecting InuYasha, but found Houjo.

"Oh,it's you."

"Yea, is that so bad?" Houjo said with a smile, as he leaned in ..

"Ok, don't be nervouse, InuYasha, just tell her." InuYasha said to himself, as he walked toward Kagome, who was talking with Houjo. But then he stopped imediatly at what he saw. Kagome...she...she was KISSING _him._

"Kagome." he wispered, and she heard. She pushed off of Houjo, and looked to InuYasha, with sadness in her eyes.

"InuYasha! It's not what it looks like!"

"DONT SAY THAT KAGOME! I HEARD YOU YESTERDAY, I DIDNT FORGET! I CANT BELEIVE I ACTUALY BELEIVED YOU! I CANT BELEIVE I WAS ACTUALY GOING TO COME HERE AND TELL YOU THAT I LOVED YOU!"

"InuYasha!" Tears were flowing freelly now, down her cheeks.

"DONT! Just, " he choked back a few tears, "Don't say ANYTHING." ANd with that he walked up to Houjo, punched him in the face, knocking him out, then ran.

"InuYasha..." Kagome cried as she fell to her knees, with her hands ovr her face, crying.

END CHAPTER!

plz r and r...


	5. make up

IM UPDATING FAST! LOL THANK YOU SO MUCH **Kagomaye the 1 and only **FOR UR IDEA!

chapter 5

Kagome silently cried, right in the spot where she fell, until Eri, who was staying after school, found her.

"Kagome! What happened? And what happened to Houjo?"

"He...he ruined EVERYTHING!" Kagome sobed on Eri's shoulder.

"Who? Your mean boyfriend?"

"NO! HIM!" Kagome screamed pointing to Houjo, "He was FINALY going to say it! And HE just had to but in!"

"Kagome, let's get you home, okay?"

She nodded and got up, and started walked slowely home, with the help of Eri.

When they got to the top of the staurs, the two friends said goodbye, and Kagome slowely walked to the god tree. She raised her hand and touched the mark where both a joyous and sad thing happened, it was where she met InuYasha, and also where Kikyo put her spell on him. She sighed.

"InuYasha.." she said quietly, then she walked into her house.

"I'm home, mama." She said as she walked up the stairs, when she was outside her door, she heard something in her room. Assuming it was Souta, she barged in.

"Souta, please get out of...InuYasha."

There he was, waiting for her, silently sitting on her bed.

"Hello." He said gruffly, glaring.

"InuYasha, please let me explain! I-"

"Just be quiet for a moment will you?"

She obeyed, and nodded silently.

"Good. OKay, I went to your school today, to tell you that I loved you. And I still do, no matter how much i try not to.I have realized, that Kikyo wasnt the one for me, and that I should be with you. Even though I will probably regret this sooner or later, I will forgive you for today."

With that, Kagome gave a releived sigh.

"Now, you can "explain" what happened." InuYasha said, as he crossed his arms and waited silently.

"Okay. Well, I was walking home, happy to be getting to see you again, then Houjo came from behind. He said my name, and I suspected it was you for some strange reason, and he said something and kissed me against my will. And I pushed him off, when you said "Kagome" , then when u left I cried on my knees for about an hour, until Eri found me!"

"Kagome.." InuYasha said as he walked over to her with a sad face, I'm so sorry! You no what I'm gonna' have to do now, don't you?" He said as he hugged her.

She hugged back and said solemnly, "You can't kill Houjo,"

"DAMN!"

SHe chuckled, "But you can sure give him an ass wupen, and I'll help!"

"Thank you!"

"Your welcome."

And slowely, their two faces got close, and they kissed.

THE END! OF THIS CHAPTER!

lol

r and r plz!


	6. notice

Sorry..

i know i havent updated in a while, and i wont for a little more.i have too much stuff going on in my life right now, so i cant write.. i will try, and when i come back you will have a whole bunch of new chapters...again im sorry!

-inugirl4ever


End file.
